Rayna Anderson
'History' Rayna was born on December 4, 1996 in New Delhi, India. Her mother was from India and her father was from London. They divorced two years after Rayna was born. Her mother died shortly after in a car accident by herself. Rayna was then sent to live with her father in England. She went to public school til she was 8. Her father inlisted her into boarding school so he could go back into his old secret service job for the assitant to the Queen. During her time in boarding school, Rayna discovered the ability to read minds. An ancestry of superheroes in her family later answered her many questions. She met another telepath in her class and the two practiced and soon became able to do many things. Such as erase or add memories, seeing someon'es entire life story by merely looking at them use mental blasts against people or other telepaths, and being able to knock people out mentally. She was discovered by an evil telepath at her school and they turned her into the authorities. Thinking she was a witch, the police locked her up in a holding facility for three years. She finally broke out one day when a prison guard made the mistake of visintg her cell alone. She knocked him out, took his keys, and froze all the minds of the guards while merely walking out casually. Still wanted by the police, Rayna took refuge and lived in the gettos for many months. She finally snuck on board a cargo ship heading to the United States. The cargo ship docked at Happy Harbor shipping ports. Free from England's grasp, Rayna mentally tricked the customs people into giving her a green card and she became a legal citizen. She also erased all criminal records from her files. Soon later, Rayna met the Justice League, and after learning of her abilities and strengths, they agreed to let her into the Young Justice Team. Rayna is currently living at Mount Justice and loves doing hero work. 'Powers/Abilities ' Telepath powers - She is a level five Telepath and the highest level there is. Rayna has the ability to read your entire mind, past and all with merely a glance. She can create and delete memories. She can control your mind but must be in a peaceful state to do so. She can bring back lost memories of people who forgot their memories. She can send pyshic blasts to people and other telepaths. She can knock someone out with her powers mentally. 'Appearance' Rayna looks alot like her mother. She has dark tanned skin, due to being half Indian half British. She has a full british accent as well. She has long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She usually wears form fitting clothes, things without alot of color, mostly including reds, blues, purples, and blacks. She also wears pearl earrings and a silver locket from her mother. In her 'Spectra' (super hero name) costume, she wears a black and green suit with a striped design printed on it. 10700613_gal.png.jpeg|Rayna surprised screen_image_118393.jpg|Rayna upset Raynamom.jpg|Rayna's Mother (before she died) 'Personality' Rayna is very professional, and very quiet most of the time. She doesn't like cracking jokes when it is unnecessary and she doesn't like farting or making funny armpit noises. She prefers reading a book or watching a documentary on ancient Egypt. She is very studious and loves to write about her adventures in her secret journal. She is very shy most of the time, but likes making new friends. 'Possessions' ' big-ben-cluster-pendant-necklace-i47472_thumb.png|Her London necklace Great_Expectations_by_Charles_Dickens.jpg|One her favorite books *wink wink* cd-feature-viviana-sofronitzki-mozart-piano-concertos-2007-01-11.6105239979.jpg|Her prized collection ' 'Trivia' She is half Indian half British. She is wanted by the London Police. She was born in New Delphi, India. She is currently 15 years old. She owns a traditional Indian gown. She used to have a red dot on her head, but stopped wearing it when she went to London. Category:Hero Category:Young Justice Category:Telepath Category:Female